Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Rick and Morty. Characters Main These are the characters present throughout the majority of the episodes within the first season: *'Rick': (voiced by Justin Roiland) - A genius scientist and alcoholic whose inventions and experiments serve as the basis for the episodes. *'Morty': (voiced by Justin Roiland) - Rick's impressionable grandson who is often dragged along on his grandfather's escapades. *'Jerry': (voiced by Chris Parnell) - Morty's insecure father, whose disapproval of Rick's influence on Morty only deepens his marital troubles with Beth. *'Beth': (voiced by Sarah Chalke) - Morty's holier-than-thou mother, a cardiac surgeon for horses. *'Summer': (voiced by Spencer Grammer) - Morty's angst-ridden older sister who occasionally joins Rick on his adventures. Recurring These are the characters present in more than one episode within the first season: *'Jessica': (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - A classmate of Morty's that he has a crush on. *'Mr. Goldenfold': (voiced by Brandon Johnson) - Morty's math teacher. * Gene Vagina (Phil Hendrie) - The principal of Harry Herpson High School. He is good friends with Mr. Goldenfold. * Brad (Echo Kellum) - A student at Harry Herpson High School. He is shown to be a jock who plays sports for the highschool (most likely football). * Snuffles, also known as Snowball (Rob Paulsen) - Morty's pet dog featured in the episode "Lawnmower Dog". Snuffles is a small, fluffy white-haired dog that experiences some trouble with being pottytrained until Rick develops an IQ-enhancing helmet for him at the request of Jerry.While Snuffles himself only had a role in one episode, his picture is seen throughout more episodes. Characters of the Day These are the characters present in one episode within the first season: * Joyce Smith (Patricia Lentz) - Jerry's mother, Leonard's wife, and Morty's grandmother. * Leonard Smith (Dana Carvey) - Jerry's father, Joyce's husband, and Morty's grandfather. * Ethan (Dan Benson) - The boyfriend of Summer. * Jacob (Echo Kellum) - A family friend of Jerry's parents, and is later revealed to be Joyce's lover. * Mr. Meeseeks (Justin Roiland) - Creatures summoned by activating a Meeseeks Box, existing until they fulfilled the purpose they are assigned. However, as seen with the difficulty with fulfilling Jerry's wish, the Mr. Meeseeks he summoned and the others that follow go insane from existing for too long to the point of taking extreme measures to fulfill Jerry's request. * Annie (Jackie Buscarnio) - A member and only survivor of Dr. Xenon Bloom's team working on the Anatomy Park. Morty has a crush on her. * Morty Jr. - Morty's son created after Morty had sex with a sex robot, Gwendylin, that Rick bought him from an interplanetary Pawn Shop. Morty's son aged within hours. He went from loving Morty to despising him for keeping him from pursuing his true nature. Episodes This is a list of all of the episodes of the first season of Rick and Morty. The episodes are listed in the order that they aired. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 episodes